<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Encounter with the emergency room by FJS007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607102">Encounter with the emergency room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJS007/pseuds/FJS007'>FJS007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJS007/pseuds/FJS007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>William had never liked the emergency room. Especially when it's HER that's inside.</p><p>Chapter 1- Hold on by Chord Overstreet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Encounter with the emergency room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Screaming</p><p>So much screaming</p><p>And fear</p><p>He realized. </p><p>It was him that was him screaming, begging, for her to hold on. </p><p>The entrance to the emergency room was open. A team of nurses helped him carry her onto the stretcher. </p><p>"Will" a voice tried to pull him out of the panic swirling around him and the nurses. </p><p>"I don't want to go there" it spoke again. </p><p>"Please let me go" that spoke a strong feeling inside him, although he was unsure what it was. </p><p>Clasping their hands together, he looked at her directly in the eyes "No! You can't die!" She didn't get to respond as the nurses pulled her away from him. </p><p>The nurses closed the curtains, refraining him from seeing the inside. He sees more doctors and nurses enter and leave the ward They didn't notice him. He was just another person in the waiting room for them. </p><p>He hears them saying blood loss, transfer, die, operate, doctors. He can see the expression on their faces similar panic hidden behind a mask of professionalism.</p><p>She was soon transferred to the operating room, as he had guessed. Not having a choice, he paces outside the operating room. Mind still at the fact that <strong>SHE</strong> was in there, bleeding, dying. He refused to even think that she would die. </p><p>She was one of the strongest people that he knows. She was not going to die from something as stupid as this! </p><p>No. She said it herself, if she was going to die, she's going to make sure that the killer would die first. </p><p>She said it to him. She promised him. </p><p>
  <em>And Kym Ladell never breaks her promises. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't say I'm entirely sorry. </p><p>To be updated, not anytime soon though</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>